


Breaking the bed // Emmerdale

by fishoutofwaterr



Category: Emmerdale, Emmerdale RPF, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Liv - Freeform, Love, M/M, One Shot, Robert Sugden - Freeform, Romance, Sex, aaron dingle - Freeform, bed breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishoutofwaterr/pseuds/fishoutofwaterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert broke the bed...again.</p><p>UPDATE: Didn't realise AO3 posted the unedited version...I just updated the newer version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the bed // Emmerdale

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to tone down the bombastic words for easier understanding.

* * *

 

"Last night was the best night, _ever_ ," Aaron said as he snuggled himself in Robert's muscular arms.

 

"You say that _every_ night, don’t you?" Robert replied, letting out a chuckle.

 

"Yeah, realised that too. Your thick nine incher breaks the record daily so don't blame me for that," Aaron laughed as he kissed Robert's left nipple as a form of gratitude. 

 

"What are your plans for today?" Robert asked curiously as he slung his hand over Aaron’s neck.

 

"Off day today. Free all day long. Do you have anything on?" Aaron replied with a wide grin.

 

"Of course...not! I only need to attend to the investment paperwork once a month. I guess we have the entire day to ourselves?" Robert suggested and smirked, dropping an innuendo. 

 

"Hell yeah!" Aaron grunted in excitement. 

 

Their faces slowly leaned closer to each other; their crystal eyes stared deep into each other's soul. As their lips met, they closed their eyes, focusing all their essence in kissing.

 

"JESUS! Can't you two keep your hands off each other for a day?" Liv rolled her eyes as she barged into the room.

 

The couple was taken aback and moved apart immediately, somewhat embarrassed at being caught red-handed.

 

"Well...your brother is craving for my touch...I guess," Robert mumbled.

 

"Oi! You were the one who purposely poured water on my shirt so that you could strip me!" Aaron replied as he looked at Robert bitterly.

 

"I did? Never knew I was capable of being that...indirect. Regular intimate sessions are healthy anyway...for our unique relationship," Robert diverted the topic.

 

"Not healthy for _me_ though! I could hear you two moaning even when I blasting music through my earpiece!" Liv complained as she grabbed a tissue box from the drawer.

 

"Are you for real?" Aaron asked right away.

 

"Apparently so! Your voice pierced through my song and you were screaming something like, "Robert! Put it in me!" last night, didn't you?"  Liv imitated Aaron's hoarse voice.

 

"God, we really need soundproof walls," Robert complained as their deed were being exposed.

 

"You better or I'll move to Chas!" Liv asked and stepped forward, checking the foot of the bed. 

 

"Now what?" Robert questioned as he quickly pulled the blanket further up to cover their exposed chests.

 

"I was just wondering if the bed is still in one piece. You two break beds so often so I thought it happened again," Liv said.

 

"We broke it once...and that was last week," Aaron chimed in.

 

"Once? Yeah, my ass. You two broke the bed frame thrice this week already!" Liv said.

 

She peered over to the other side of the bed and her eyes widened.

 

"Oh! It seems you two managed to break the lamp last night, again! Are you two having angry sex or something!" Liv added.

 

" _Crap_ ," both Aaron and Robert mumbled in unison, looking downwards, guilty about the rough intercourse that they had.

 

"Anyway, I'm heading over to Gabby's house for a party. Won't be home until tomorrow afternoon, you two can scream as loud as you want tonight," Liv said.

 

"Just make sure I don't hear it all the way at Gabby's place and that my room is still intact when I come home tomorrow!" Liv warned as she walked out.

 

Aaron let out a sigh of relief as his sister left, "Was I really moaning that loud?"

 

"I s'ppose so since you treated my wee-wee like a king," Robert giggled.

 

"Again?" Aaron sniggered even though the answer was certain.

 

"What do you think?" Robert replied.

 

He leaped onto Aaron and pinned him down on the bed, taking charge; their heavy breathing slightly tingling each other’s faces as they drew nearer. Aaron felt like the happiest man on Earth as their lips pressed together, mesmerized. The irresistible desire for each other ignited the world around them as their spirits wandered away to somewhere filled with lust and love. It was a burning combination that had sent waves of passion crashing over them. 

 

Robert’s tongue gently pressed against Aaron’s lips, requesting for entry and it was granted. Their tongues met and intertwined and it was evident that they had longed for this intimate moment; conveying every single bit of affection they had for each other.

 

**_*BOOM*_ **

 

Aaron was startled at the sudden plunge of the bed and said, "What just happened?"

 

"I guess...it’s time for another shopping trip at Ikea...again," Robert whined as he dragged himself out of bed.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Robron one-shot:
> 
> My tumblr : robron-for-life.tumblr.com
> 
> Drop me a follow if you want exclusive fluffs and updates.


End file.
